headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream of Fear
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 81 min. | country = England | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Scream of Fear, originally known as Taste of Fear, is a British horror film of the psycho-thriller genre. It was directed by Seth Holt with a screenplay written by Jimmy Sangster. It was produced by Sangster and Michael Carreras for Hammer Film Productions and premiered in London, England on April 4th, 1961. The film stars Susan Strasberg in the female leading role of Penny Appleby as well as Ronald Lewis as Robert, Ann Todd as Jane Appleby, John Serret as Inspector Legrand, Leonard Sachs as Mister Spratt and Hammer legend Christopher Lee making a guest appearance as Doctor Pierre Gerrard. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Scream of Fear (1961), Taste of Fear and Taste of Fear (1961) all redirect to this page. * The original title of this film was Taste of Fear in UK releases. * Parts of this film were shot in Black Park, Iver Heath in Buckinghamshire, England. IMDB; Scream of Fear (1961); Filming locations. * This film premiered in the United States on August 22nd, 1961. It was distributed through Columbia Pictures. * This is one of the few Hammer Horror films to be shot in black and white. Others include X the Unknown in 1956 and The Abominable Snowman in 1957. * This movie has one of the shortest cast lists of any other Hammer Horror film with only eight credited cast members, only seven of which are identified by name in the film credits. According to the list for this film's entry at IMDB, there are nine uncredited extras, most of whom play police officers. * This film is included on the Icons of Horror Collection: Hammer Films DVD collection along with The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The Gorgon and The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. The collection was released by Sony Pictures on October 14th, 2008. * This is the first horror film work for director Seth Holt. He is also known for directing Blood from the Mummy's Tomb in 1971. * This is Jimmy Sangster's ninth horror film as a screenwriter for Hammer Film Productions. * Scream of Fear marks the horror film debut of actress Susan Strasberg, who appeared in only four films (as well as some TV work) before coming to work on Scream of Fear. She is also known for playing the role of Joanne Morgan in the 1983 slasher Sweet 16. * This is actor Christopher Lee's ninth horror film. It is his fifth horror film for Hammer Film Productions. * Actor Christopher Lee had fond memories of working on the film, and with its director, Seth Holt. He has gone on record saying, "In my opinion, the best film Hammer ever made." IMDB; Scream of Fear (1961); Trivia.Hearn, Marcus; Barnes, Alan (September 2007). "Taste of Fear". The Hammer Story: The Authorised History of Hammer Films (Limited ed.). Titan Books. ISBN 1 84576 185 5. Recommendations External Links * * * * * Scream of Fear at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Hammer Film Productions Category:Columbia Pictures Category:1961 films Category:Black and white films Category:Horror Film List Category:Seth Holt Category:Jimmy Sangster Category:Michael Carreras Category:Clifton Parker Category:Douglas Slocombe Category:Eric Boyd-Perkins Category:Susan Strasberg Category:Ronald Lewis Category:Ann Todd Category:Christopher Lee Category:John Serret Category:Leonard Sachs Category:Anne Blake Category:Fred Johnson Category:Heinz Bernard Category:Bernard Browne Category:Rodney Burke Category:Brian Jackson Category:Richard Klee Category:Madame Lobegue Category:Frederick Rawlings Category:Frederick Schrecker Category:Gordon Sterne Category:Films with crew categories